


Games

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Ryo asks for help when his feelings towards Ohkura suddenly become too intense. His friends are rushing up to him with quality solutions to his problems. (In his dreams)





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written in february as a trio of one shots completing a story. I grouped them here in the same story under the title "Games". Each chapter is dealing with a different step in a relationship and also a different tone. I hope you'll like it.

"Nope, uh-uh. No way I'm telling him."

"Oh come on Ryo-chan, you're 31 ! When you want to make out with someone, confess."

"Yes I'm 31, so first, stop calling me Ryo-chan. And then this is none of your business."

"What ? You called me at 1:00 am because you were feeling lonely, you dragged me into that... lousy bar to cry over a lukewarm beer and it's none of my business ? Fuck you !"

"Subaru-kun, shhhhh. Don't be that loud."

The two men were seated at a counter, in a small bar filled with drunk salarymen and opaque smoke. In the surrouding hubbub, they most likely couldn't be overheard but Subaru was a whole new kind of loud person. His skreaky voice fueled with booze had traveled all around the room and some of the drunkards present had even raised a brow at it. 

"I'm loud if I want to be loud, dude. I should be in my bed right now. Do I need to tell you who's in my bed right now, alone, already rolled up in the blanket like a fucking maki ? I'll have to win that blanket back, man, and believe me, Shota's not always a crying damsel. He's a damn Gremlin after midnight."

"At least your bed is warm."

"Yeah you're right. Warmer than here, so I'm gonna get back home. Next time you want to lament over something bring your courage with you."

"Thank you Subaru-kun, you helped me sooooo much tonight." Ryo looked at his friend with his fakest shark-like smile and furious eyes.

"You're welcome dear. Call Ohkura. Tell him, screw him... I don't know but do something." 

Throwing money on the counter, Subaru turned heels and left the bar. It was two in the morning, and Ryo didn't want to go home. He actually didn't want anything. Just disappear in a hole that would open underneath his stool and never hear again about his life. He took his phone, flipped through the screens absentmindedly and found himself on the contact page he had tried to avoid all week.

"I don't want to screw you... Well, not just that..." He said with a small voice to the smartphone. It was dangerous, his thumb was almost on the call button and beer had clouded his mind. Definitely not the right moment to make this call. Plus, it was two in the morning, the other was most likely snoring like a bear in his own bed, dreaming about the currys he'll be allowed to eat again soon. Ryo put his phone and beer aside and fell head over the counter, bumping his forehead in the process. 

"Aaaaaaaaaah. What should I do ?" 

****************

The hungover had seized him on waking, and even after three black coffees he wasn't awake enough to face the weekly meeting at the company. He entered the room wearing his favorite black cap - holding his brain in, as it felt like melting and running through his ears – and a white mask lifted almost to his eyes. Everyone was already there, talking happily. He took the farthermost seat from Ohkura and slumped into it, waiting for the meeting to start without a word. 

"Guys, Dokkun looks absolutely charming today, I think we have a 'special circumstances' morning." Yoko said seating next to him.

"Isn't he like that all the time though ?" Subaru's amused voice chimed in the room. He seemed to enjoy being the secret holder, the one who knew. 

"Go to hell." mumbled Ryo with his croaky voice that sounded like beer and too many cigarettes. 

"Definitely charming..." Yoko shifted positions and turned to Hina who was blabbering about new contracts and very important papers they had to check that day. When at the pause Ohkura put a hand on his shoulder, Ryo jumped in surprise. He had been dozing off under his cap and the smell of the other's perfume added to the contact woke him up in a second.

"Wow. Sorry, were you sleeping under that thing ?" His bandmate sounded curious and a bit concerned. "You really look terrible, you should go back home and rest, I'll call you later to tell you what happened..." 

"No, I'm ok. I..."

He was going to invite the other for dinner, suddenly finding some courage, fueled by his miserable state of mind. When one's desperate, everything becomes possible. But Maru chose that exact moment to jump on Ohkura and start grabbing everything he could reach on the young man's body. The "victim" shrieked wholeheartedly at that and they both left, drowning the room in their roaring laughters. 

Subaru sneaked behind him and whispered in his ear :

"Maru's got the right technique if you want my opinion. He may make it before you."

Ryo turned suddenly, a shoked expression on his face. He would have never thought that Maru was hitting the same target. If that was true, he had no chance left... he couldn't beat his friend on what he did best, give happiness to the others. The jealousy was too heavy to bear so he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Struggling to come out Maru's arms, Ohkura stopped laughing and said softly to the other:

"I think Ryo hates me in the end. He's been so mean since I was sick... Maybe we should..." 

"Oh, don't pay attention, he's just being himself. He'll sober up and come back tomorrow all cute and mellow."

"I hope so... Now... could you remove your hand from there, please..."

****************** 

From : Ryo-chan :D 

Hey, What's up ?  
Sorry for today... I was not feeling well.  
Wanna grab a coffee tomorrow after work ?

19:45

 

From: Ohkura

No problem ;-)  
Sorry I'd love to but I've something planned tomorrow...

 

19:46

 

From: Ryo-chan :D

Come on ! It's been a long time.  
/puppy eyes/

19:47

 

From: Ohkura

We're having ramen with Maru actually, come with us !  
It'll be fun !

19:48

 

From: Ryo-chan :D

Oh sorry, I forgot I have a meeting  
tomorrow. Next time... :)

20:15

 

From: Ohkura

Ok... See you then.

20:16

 

Ryo threw his phone through his living room. He was really pissed off. Subaru was right for once, Maru (whom he just couldn't hate) seemed to be his fiercer rival, and he hadn't even seen it coming. For months already he was torturing himself with Ohkura and the thing he had for him. He had had hundreds of occasions to say something to the other but the fear, the stress and the non stop noise coming from the others had prevented him to act. Or maybe those were just excuses.

 

*****************

 

"Ryoooo, I'd like to know why we're here. That place smells." Yasu had the pout of the very bad moments on his face, those moments when he could wheep for a stolen strawberry. Ryo was careful not to unleash the beast, after all it was one in the morning and he didn't want to check if Subaru's words were true. He could do without a Gremlin tonight.

"I called your boyfriend, by the way. You could have stayed home..."

"But he threw me out of the bed and told me it was my turn. My turn for what ? This place is terrible."

"It's the bar where I go when I need to think. And I needed to think with Subaru-kun."

"Why not me ?" Yasu's eyes were already filled with tears, the emotion visible on his face. 

"Oh come on, Sho-chan. I... You're not neutral."

"I'm not... what ? What did you want to say to my man that I'm not neutral enough to understand ?"

The situation was perilous, the Gremlin in his friend started to show and there was no way out. He had already said too much.

"Okay... You're not neutral because I want to talk about your best friend." Ryo had stressed the two last words with is fingers, frowning as he did so. It was awesome how his body refused to state directly his problem. 

"Tacchon ? Are you fallen out with him ? You two did not speak properly since he came back from the hospital and he's ranting about how you hate him for not having taken care of his health. He was almost crying over the phone tonight."

"What ? But... no..." Ryo was dumbfounded. How Ohkura could actually think he resented him for that? He had been so worried and so sad of what had happened... He just sucked big time at showing his feelings.

"Well you should tell him because he's all emo and for once I couldn't do anything. So... why did you want to talk about him if not for that ?"

"Subaru didn't tell you anything ?"

"Nope. He's very good at keeping secrets. Even under torture." Saying that, Yasu looked so naughty that Ryo jolted back. He didn't want to know what kind of torture the elf of the group could imagine to make his boyfriend talk, but it had to be ugly.

"Okay... IthinkIminlovewithOhkura."

"What ??"

"Oh, you heard me perfectly well."

"But Ryo, something's wrong here, he thinks you hate him ! How's this even possible ?"

"I don't know ! And Maru's always on him, touching him, caressing him, ugh. It's so getting on my nerves."

"Uuuuh, you're jealous ~ It's cuuuuute ~ " His friend was looking like the real Shota again, all sweet and girly. This guy was mental, for sure. The cute kind of mental, though. "Anyway, you need to tell him. Now."

"It's 1:30, Shota. He's sleeping. And if there's something I know about him it's that you don't want to wake him up or steal his food. I'd rather not die in the process."

"Yeah... right. Tomorrow then... First hour. And you'll do that with us present in the room."

"What ? No ! It's private !"

"T-t-t-t. You won't do it if we're not here. Just call and invite him, we don't want to know the details" He winked then, his naughty smile back on his lips.

"You're so scary sometimes..."

****************

Two pairs of black prying eyes stuck on him, Ryo pressed the call button on his phone. It was eight in the morning, he hadn't slept at all and the couple seated in front of him didn't do anything to soothe his nervosity. The ringing lasted way too long, he was melting on his seat and his heart was pounding so much that it could jump out of his chest.

"...hello ?" Ohkura's voice was sleepy and deep. When it triggered a strange warm reaction in his belly, Ryo knew he was done for good. 

"Hi... hum, hey !"

"Ryo ? Damn, it's so early... What's happening..."

"Wanna have lunch ?" 

"Lunch ? Today ?"

"Yeah, something to tell you. I... need to talk to you."

"Wow. Uh, okay...Let's meet at noon ? At yours ?"

"...'kay. See you."

Yasu was hitting Subaru's thighs with the tip of his fingers in cadence, visibly excited by the prospect of this lunch. Ryo could hear a high pitched scream coming from his friend's throat, who was fanboying over the meeting. Subaru just looked relieved and stated in a bored voice :

"Good. Now we are going to be able to sleep at night."

****************

Ohkura rang at Ryo's door exactly on time. He had beers in hand and an embarassed smile on his face.

"Hey..."

"Hey, come in..."

The situation was awkward and they didn't say a word until they were in Ryo's living room, one seated on the sofa, the other still standing. 

"Okay, hum. Thank you for coming..."

"No problem..."

"Do you wanna eat something ? I have..."

"Ryo. Say what you have to say. I can't wait like this... If you hold something against me, spit it out, cause it drives me crazy. I'm so sorry I was not on stage that sunday but really, I couldn't. You know how I love lives and it hurt so much. I..."

"I want you."

"... Excuse me ?"

Ryo who was still standing, shifting from the left to right leg while fiddling with the hem of his tshirt finally moved and swiftly sat next to the other. He swallowed his nervosity and said in one go, without a breath :

"Well, not just want you actually, but I kinda feel something for you and it has been bothering me for months, and I couldn't just, you know, say it out loud. And then you fell sick and, fuck, I was so worried, I couldn't sleep that night. And there's Maru too. You know I love him – as a friend - ... I love him as a friend but damn, he keeps hitting on you and you're so happy and laughing and... I wanna scream everytime he touches your butt. And I'm here, under my cap, not even able to make you laugh but my heart is beating so fast when I smell your perfume around or I see your bag in the green room. And... That's it. Just don't stop talking to me please..."

"Maru is hitting on me ??" Ohkura hit his own legs hard with his palms, laughing his head off. He was incredibly loud but all Ryo could do was to stare at his friend, his mouth, his neck and those amazing hands. The butterflies in his belly returned. "Come on, Ryo-chan, Maru is just being Maru. The only crush he ever had was Subaru-kun and it's gone for a long time."

"Actually, Maru is just a part of the problem..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not deaf. And I'm relieved, I'd rather you like me than you hate me."

"So... What do you say ?" His heart was definitely going to implode in his rib cage, its crazy pounding visible through his shirt. It was too late to back off and he didn't know what he had expected from the other but certainly not a laugh and a reference to Maru.

"I say that... I'm surprised. I also say that I usually prefer people with boobs when it comes to... you know."

"Yeah. I know. Listen, forget about that, it was stupid from me to tell you, I should have sucked it up and..."

"But... Can I honestly give up the occasion of having some power over you ?" Ohkura's lopsided smile was contradicting his shiny eyes. Somehow, He looked like he was searching for his words and only found snarky arguments to fill in their conversation.

"Ah. Ah. Great, I knew it was stupid, I knew it." Ryo was on the verge of crying, his worked up feelings crumbling down one after another. Ohkura must have noticed because he suddenly changed his attitude and softly leaned towards his friend to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"Listen Ryo, it's sudden and strange, but... Let's try it." He put his warm hand on Ryo's forearm and with the tip of his fingers unconsciously traced circles there. "I don't really know where we're going or what is waiting for us but I kinda... want you too. Even if you don't have boobs."

Ryo chuckled as his heart finally slowed down. He felt dizzy with all the stress and emotions but a lot better than before. He tilted his head for it to touch Ohkura's and in a possessive gesture, put his right hand on the younger's thigh. They stayed like this for a while, in silence, adjusting to the warmth of the other.

****************

Later that day, in a studio where they were rehearsing, Ohkura took Maru and Yasu apart in a corner. In a shy but excited voice he told them :

"He confessed !!!!"

The Ohyamada group let out a muffled squeal and high fived each other in what seemed to be a victory dance.

"See ! We had to play that little game to make him jealous. That's how Ryo-chan works. He needs competitors to reveal his true self." Maru was obviously really proud of himself and his scheming.

"Yeah... So please stop now, don't make him punch you."

"Mmm, I won't stop just yet. He'll need some fuel to go further. I bet I'll make him kiss you by the end of the week !"

He winked, and satisfied with himself, went back to his bass, pinching Subaru's butt on his way.


	2. Statues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohkura and Ryo both confessed there was something happening between us. But building a real relationship is something a lot more difficult. Especially when their friends meddle in non stop.

Two weeks later...

*****************

The green room was extremely peaceful. Subaru was stretching in silence on a rug while his boyfriend was taking a nap on cushions thrown on the floor next to him. Yoko was watching a movie on his laptop, his headphones and glasses on. The only faint noise that could be heard was coming from Ryo's gaming console and the frantic clicking of his thumbs on the buttons. He was lying on the huge sofa provided in the room, his head resting on Ohkura's comfortable lap. His living pillow was himself absorbed in a book, which he had been trying to read for months without finding any time to do so. Their peace was perfect, one of the hands of the reader gently playing with hair on the gamer's nape.

When he heard a squeal coming from the end of the hallway leading to their room, Ohkura lifted his eyes from his book, and suddenly realized that this amazing moment would end in 3, 2, 1...

“HAHA.”

Maru threw the door opened with a bang and a loud laugh that made everyone jump in surprise, including Yasu who experienced one of the most traumatic awakening in his life. Maru was dragging Hina behind him and screamed :

“I found him !!!! He was reading on the roof ! Seems like Shin-chan wanted to escape us !”

“I really wonder why...” replied Yoko with a blank voice. He had paused his movie and removed his headphones, immersing himself into his noisy reality again. Hina looked really pissed off and in a broad movement hit Maru's head with his book. 

“Ow, Shin-chan ! That hurts !”

“We were all having a calm and great moment, moron.”

Looking up from his console, Ryo added in a smile :

“Oh come on, Maru's cute... You guys are becoming judgy old farts.”

“Thank you Ryo-chan, I knew you would support me !” 

“It's funny how since you use Ohkura as your personal pillow you became a lot more tolerant with Maru's antics.” chanted Subaru, still stretching, unimpressed. The younger man shrugged it off and resumed his gaming much to the awe of the others. Someone had changed the guy, it was impressive. Few weeks ago it would have triggered the guitarist wrath and lead to a lot of negociations to bring him back in the room. They all turned their eyes to Ohkura in a silent question. He lifted both of his hands like a convict about to be arrested.

“Don't look at me ! Not my fault.”

****************

They were seated in a cafe, later that afternoon, after Yasu had asked Ohkura if he was alright. Seeing the expression on his friend's face, the guitarist had decided to do his job as a bestfriend and get him to talk.

“So. Tell me, how's it going with Ryo ?”

“Great.” The drummer had a large smile but Yasu could feel something was off. He knew his friend for nearly twenty years now and he couldn't be fooled anymore.

“Oh, really ? It's been two weeks since he confessed already and you two seem barely more comfortable around each other... Or you're hiding things from me...”

“What could I hide ? Nothing's happened.”

“Nothing ? What do you mean ?”

“Nothing, litterally. Apart from the fact he smiles to me everytime I look at him and didn't complain or sulked when I won our game last night. Which is really weird.”

“But... You see each other a lot, didn't he try something ?”

“Nope. Every time there's that kind of 'spark', when I feel the moment has come, he finds an excuse and flees. He's so strange. I mean, he has never been shy with his exes but he's so slow with me...”

“So... even Maru's 'awesome' plan isn't working.”

“No, and worse than that... He has decided to keep very cool about it and seizes every occasion to compliment Maru. I really don't get him. Do you think it's possible he just wanted me as a… plush ? Something like a comforting relationship without rage, passion or sex ?”

“It's really not like him. Did you two talk about that ?” 

Ohkura seemed desperate for a moment, looking at his beer and sighing heavily.

“No... I don't want to lose him. If it's what he wants for now...”

“If you need some help, I...”

“No thank you. No offense but there's still a chance your boyfriend wants to meddle with this. And who knows what can happen then.”

“Oh, Shibuyan would just recommend you to ambush Ryo in your bedroom and lock him in there until he gives in.” Yasu said in a very serious tone, as if it he had just suggested something normal. Ohkura almost choked on his beer and spit most of it back in the glass, his face all flustered.

“How did you guys even match ? Really, I'm curious...”

Yasu responded with the most mischievious smile he could achieve.

“You just don't know everything about me.”

****************

When he came back home, the light was already on. Ryo had apparently entered his appartment with his spare key – that he had had for years but had never used before. Ohkura stopped at the entrance and called the other's name, just to be sure he was not running into a burglar's arms or some crazy fangirl. The familiar hoarse voice answered him a second later, coming from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it's me !” Ryo walked out of the room drying his hands on a cloth. “I'm sorry I entered here without you but I wanted to prepare something, a kind of surprise...” His smile was utterly cute, miles away from the rough and manly guy he used to be in front of others. 

“Ah. Uh... Okay, no worries. Next time, text me so I don't call the police...”

“Sure !” and the guitarist punctuated his words with a giggle and a quick peck on the other's cheek. As he was leaving to go back to the kitchen, Ohkura remained frozen in his entrance, his handbag in hand, unable to sort out the different attitudes Ryo had shown in the past few days. Not only his brain was working fast but his body started to react to the previous action. His heart beat faster, and the warmth left by the kiss on his cheeks gradually traveled down, through his belly, to settle in his lower parts. The idea of Ryo cooking for them and welcoming him with a kiss became suddenly his new favorite fantasy. Except that in his perfect fantasy world, the kiss would have been way hotter and they would have ended naked somewhere between the door and his bed. 

He shrugged the idea off and decided to keep being the comfy plush at least for tonight. After all, they didn't need to rush it. But when he walked into the kitchen and saw the other juggling with saucepans and ingredients, the awesome fantasy came back and superimposed itself over reality.

_He walked silently to the other and in a delicate movement, slipped his hands under the hem of Ryo's tshirt. Who shivered at the contact of the cold fingers caressing his perfectly toned back. Ohkura came closer and passing his arms around his friend in a loving embrace, kissed hungrily his nape, his jaw and finally found his luscious lips opened, waiting for their first intense kiss._

“... Ohkura ? Do you want a beer ? Hey ! Are you listening ?” 

“What ? … A... A beer yes. Sorry.”

“Damn, it's impossible to talk with you when there's food in the same room. It seems your brain can't process both informations at the same time. Are you that hungry ?”

_I'm hungry for you._

He bit his lower lip, trying to contain his thoughts and avoid spilling the beans just now. He was really unsure of Ryo's reaction and didn't want the other's efforts to go to waste by spoiling the moment. He accepted the fresh can of beer and took a seat, as if everything was normal and his body wasn't boiling inside. 

“It smells so good, what did you cook ?” Maybe food could actually make him forget his pulsions for a while, it was worth a try...

“Nothing too complex, a simple curry. But I know you love it, so...”

“Yeah, thank you. It's been a while.”

Ryo resumed his cooking, filling the plates carefully. He looked concentrated, trying his best, as if he was playing a new melody on his guitar for the first time. And Ohkura found that extremely sexy. His mind was gone again to his naughty thoughts when the other put his plate in front of him, and thankfully the delicious curry had the expected effect. It was so good that he came back to his glutton self again and savored his meal, punctuating every mouthful with a delighted exclamation.

After the meal, they did the dishes laughing and playing with the tapwater like the chilhood friends they had been for years. Somehow, the only borders between the two situations, friends or lovers, were just those three words – I want you – and a kiss on the cheek. In the span of a lifetime, it was nothing.

Ohkura went to the living room first and collapsed on the sofa, his hand reaching for his phone. He was lost, and didn't know how to manage this situation. Stop here, stay friends and hold the physical desire back or give in and make the other understand the weirdness of it all.There were texts from Yasu's phone waiting to be read, as usual when his bestfriend felt on a mission.

From: Sho-chan 

Tonight is your night Ohkura, be a man.  
KISS + SEX !!!!!!!

20:25

 

From: Sho-chan

Sorry Tacchon, Shibuyan took my phone.  
Ryo told him he was cooking for you tonight.  
So cute !!

20:30

 

From: Sho-chan

Don't go crazy though, we have a recording tomorrow.

Xoxo

20:40

His friends were definitely too involved into this, he had to talk to them and make things clear, it was his story, his potential couple. His rhythm. Ryo's rhythm.

“Are you okay ? You seem worried.” The other was standing awkwardly in front of him, with two coffees in hand that he finally put on the coffee table without taking his eyes off of his. 

“Yeah, I'm okay. Ryo, I...”

In the matter of a breath, the other sat across his lap and threw his muscular arms around his nape. Their faces were so close that he could feel every trembling breath coming from Ryo's mouth. The intoxicating warmth in his gut returned instantly and his hands went up by themselves, caressing the other's thighs. He was fascinated by these gaze and lips, detailing every single spot of a face he thought he knew well, singling out the tantalizing moles for later action. The guitarist opened his mouth and murmured, insecure :

“It's... I... I never kissed another guy before and... I know I kept you waiting, but... I don't know if I can be a good boyfriend. I want to be with you, but I don't know where to start...”

“You can always start with a kiss, don't worry for anything else, we're not in a rush.”

Ryo closed the short distance between them slowly, connecting his lips with Ohkura's and pressing them together in a soft embrace. The younger tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and opening his mouth slowly, let his lover's tongue in. It was slow, timid, but everything he had wished for. Ryo's hands were holding his neck possessively, allowing him to go further, savoring every second of it. When they finally parted, the guitarist licked his own lips unconsciously, eliciting a desire filled sigh from Ohkura. 

“So, what do you think of this start ?” said the drummer, his voice deep and seducing.

“Hmmm. I don't know, I think I have to double check. You know, just in case...” And Ryo resumed their kissing, coming even closer to the other's body, grinding against him. The second embrace was hotter and clumsier but absolutely perfect. They could have kept kissing for hours if Ohkura's phone hadn't rung suddenly, startling them for a second. It felt like someone had seen what they were doing and their kiss dissolved into an irresistible laughter. 

The guitarist leaned on the other's torso, settling his head in the crook of Ohkura's neck. It was so warm, so comfortable here that Ryo concluded that his boyfriend was maybe the best comforter in the world and dozed off immediately. The young man stayed put, shifting just enough to be comfortable and indulge his lover. His arms closed on Ryo's back and he fell asleep as well, on the sofa.

*****************

“So ! Who topped ??”

Subaru had made his entrance in the recording studio in great shape, loudly asking the question so no one present in the room could ignore his topic-of-the-day. Thankfully it was only them at that moment and all the eyes turned towards the new couple who was calmly reading the lyrics in a corner. Ryo choked on his water, Ohkura turned worried eyes to him and furious ones to Subaru.

“How about you go to hell ? Like right now.”

“Aw guys, it's cute, Ryo's awful personality has already rubbed off on Tacchon~”

Ryo was too busy catching his breath and avoiding death to reply, and Ohkura was actually rubbing his boyfriend's back in an attempt to soothe the convulsions. When Ryo had finally regained composure and wit, he left to chase after Subaru and show him a piece of his 'awful personality'.  
The Yamada duet seized the opportunity to go fishing for news, Maru being one hundred percent sure his fondling had helped a lot. He threw himself on Ohkura in a bear hug and asked :

“So, apparently it worked better than expected ! You had sex~”

“No, we didn't. And stop meddling with this please. We're adults and we manage our couple as we...”

“Awwww, you said 'couple' !!! Cute~~” Both of his friends were fanboying again and he couldn't see any solution to this problem. They'd have to cope with the presence of his childhood friends in their love story, unless...

“Oh, by the way, Maru... Did you notice Shin-chan looks soooo depressed since he's broken up with his girlfriend ? I mean, you're so good at playing cupid, maybe you can help him finding someone else ?”

“... Tatsu. You're right. I noticed that during recomen the other day. I think it's a mission for me !”

He left smiling, jumping on Hina who was studying his scores. Deflection seemed to have been the right startegy, though Ohkura was surprised it worked so well. Maybe he and Ryo would be left alone for a while after all. They needed it to build something strong among the permanent turmoil that was their life.

He returned to his lyrics, satisfied. But Yasu was still there, looking at him with a disapproving gaze.

“It may have worked with Maru, but you can't dupe me.” He looked at his friend from head to toes and in a breath, said “I'm your bestfriend, and I want details. If he ever hurts you or you hurt him I'll kick both of your asses so hard that you'll never be able to sit again. That's how much I care for you both. Oh... and call your enraged boyfriend back before he bites mine.”


	3. Tags

Ryo was walking under the rain, sheltered under a five hundred yen transparent umbrella he had grabbed just before leaving Ohkura's condo that morning. He hated those unconvenient pieces of plastic which took so much place and triggered accidents if handled absentmindedly. He hadn't had a choice when in the morning, drinking his hot coffee, he had seen the heavy rain drowning the grey streets of Tokyo. He could have ran to a metro station but those places were crowded and he could be recognized easily, magnetizing instantly all the tabloids to Ohkura's neighborhood. He had decided to walk instead. He needed some time to think alone, far from his friends, far from his current object of affection. And what was better than a rainy and cold day, deserted at this early hour, to walk slowly and reflect on his situation.

His life had changed quite a bit recently, on the private side at least, and he was not living it as he should have. As he would have, not so long ago. Every time he found himself with the young man, alone, he felt comfortable, so comfortable he could nest in the other's arms and keep living here forever. But there were those moments of desire too. And those were the most difficult to deal with, for him who had known only women and had taken pride in his remarkable manliness for years. It had been more than a month already, along which he had felt many times that they could have crossed the border, and finally make love, like adults do.

But everytime their kisses became too hot, everytime Ohkura lowered his hands towards his jeans to get rid of this rough fabric barrier, he just backed off completely on instinct. The two or three first times the other had been more than kind and reassuring. But these days, when it happened, Ryo could see the hurt and the unasked questions gathering into his boyfriend's orbs. The previous evening had been the same... A lot of fun, a long gaming session and suddenly a kiss, then two, the warmth increasing between their two bodies and the sensual touches escalating until his brain froze and he had to push Ohkura back again. The other had smiled at him and resignedly went to bed. Ryo had joined him there, as if to ask for forgiveness, cuddling himself against the big body and kissing his shoulder. When he had left this morning, the other was still sleeping soundly and as always they hadn't talked about it.

The sidewalks were covered with pools of water and his jeans were so wet that they had changed colors but he didn't care, too absorbed in his thinking. How was he going to overcome this hang-up ? Would the other be patient enough to wait ? He took a sudden left and entered a plain looking building, in which he had to rehearse some new song with his bandmates. At least music would help him thinking about something else.

*****************

When he entered the room, all the instruments were there, and most of his friends were already doing their soundcheck. Ohkura was behind his instrument, checking the snare drum's height. Ryo went to him and walked behind, touching lightly in between his shoulder blades. The young man jumped slightly in surprise and smiled.

"Hey... You left without telling me this morning. Look at you, you're all wet... Did you come on foot ?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up and... I needed to walk a bit."

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes. Everything's okay." He tried to show the other his most beautiful smile before picking up his guitar and start working. As he expected, music felt good this morning and when he sang and played he put all his feelings and incomprehension into it. It was so intense that Subaru went to him during the pause and congratulated his work, whispering that he had been right to support his inclination towards Ohkura : he was better than ever since he had accepted his gay self. 

As they were chatting altogether at the end of their session, his lover took him apart in a corner of the room and handed him a box that he hid behind his back for a while.

"This is for you~ " He looked really excited and Ryo couldn't help to think that in those moments the young man looked like a highschooler in ponytails. Or maybe their portraying of girls last year had seriously attacked his brain.

"For me ? But... What is it ?"

"Chocolates. It's Valentine's day..." Ohkura was waiting for an answer, a movement, something to show him he had been right to do this. But Ryo couldn't move. Chocolates ? Valentine's day ? He felt like living in a terrible romance drama overusing all the clichés he despised : rain, umbrellas and lover's day sugar-coated feelings.

"Ohkura... You're not a fucking girl ! Don't be stupid... Why did you think I'd like to have chocolates today ? Damn you're so dense sometimes." He left then, and before the six other's astonished eyes grabbed his leather jacket and slammed the door behind him.

****************

'Okay Ryo, it's not my business, I know. But what you did to Ohkura today was... really bad. Yasu had to stay with him for twenty minutes because he was sobbing like a child. We don't know what happened between you two and honestly we all thought it was going pretty well, obviously we made a mistake. My point is : you need to talk to him, I don't know about what but sort that out together instead of insulting him in front of everyone. I mean, those were just chocolates, not a wedding band. Ah and... I think Subaru ate the chocolates... He said it was in order to console Tatsu or something. Needless to say it didn't work. He's gone back home now. Do something.'

 

Hina's voice sounded worried and totally mother-like. There was no way that in this damn group people would deal with their own stuff instead of playing the mom part. His bandmates had an opinion about everything and had caused interferences between them from the start. Or was it him who just couldn't face his feelings and desires ?

The rain hadn't stopped and he found himself walking aimlessly in the damp electric city, repelled by the aggressive neons and the giggles of couples all around him. His steps led him naturally towards the condo he had left this very morning cursing against umbrellas. He was soaking wet and climbed the fifteen floors with the stairs automatically, too preoccupied to even think about taking the elevator. Arrived before the door, he left his spare key inside his pocket and instead rung the bell. 

"Who's here ?" The intercom transformed the other's voice, adding a scraching noise to the raspy and sad tone. 

"It's me. I... I'm sorry. Can we talk ?"

"Yeah come in." Ohkura's voice was not just sad. It was also sounding like a lot of alcohol and cigarettes had been drunk and smoked in a short span of time. Actually when he opened the door, the entire apartment was filled with smoke and he found the other sitting on his living room's carpet in front of the coffee table, a bottle of Bourbon and a dozen cigarette butts filling different ashtrays.

"So. What are you coming for ? Did you forget something here, that you don't want to leave at your ex-girlfriend's ? "

"Girlfriend ? What are you talking about ?"

"Yeah, remember, I gave you chocolates. I'm a girl. But one of the rare ones you don't wanna bang, obviously."

"... Did you drink that whole bottle ?"

"Yup. I feel like shit but it's not worse than being rejected."

"Damn, you're... whatever." Ryo took off his jacket and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Ohkura looked terrible and the after effects of all the drinking could degenerate quickly. He had to make sure the other was okay.

He sat next to his boyfriend on the carpet and handed him the glass. 

"I don't need that. And what's with all the water today ? You're soaked to the skin." Pointing at it for the second time that day, the young man was frowning, lost in the alcoholic blur.

"I hate umbrellas."

"Okay, so one more thing I should add on my list : My boyfriend hates chocolates, umbrellas, having sex. Great."

"This is mean. Really mean."

"But true anyway..."

"You're drunk, I don't want to discuss important things with someone who can't even stand. We'll talk tomorrow, I need a rest and you need it too." 

He helped the other up and supported him as he could until Ohkura was lying in bed under a thin cover. Ryo got rid of his wet clothes, borrowed a tshirt from the closet and laid down next to the other, on the cover, checking his already dormant breath. They'd have to make it work anyway, and as unpleasant as this day had been, it had given him at least an answer when his body had gone back to Ohkura's by itself : it was love between them, not just physical attraction. A dissonant love, a tricky one but nonetheless the love of a lifetime.

****************

He woke up to the tickling feeling of soft kisses on the back of his neck. He had forgotten to pull down the blinds the previous night and the sun was entering in the bedroom fully, burning his eyes. The kisses had stopped so he turned his half awoken face to the other side, to check if it wasn't a dream. Ohkura had the most tired face Ryo had ever seen on him. His eyes were hollow, his skin terribly pale and his dark roots and pale blonde hair so messy that there was no hint of his stylish cut left.

"Wow. You look terrible."

"Yeah, I know, thanks for the compliments. You look awesome, as always."

"Come on, I spent half of the night checking you were not dying on me... And after that, you were so hot that I couldn't sleep anyway."

"I'm always hot. No wonder you can't sleep next to me..."

"You are... but I was talking about fever. And by the way how's the migraine ?"

"Dreadful. I'm being sarcastic just because it's easier than to think properly."

Ryo put his right hand on Ohkura's cheek and closed the distance between them, leaving a tender but stressed kiss on the other's lips. 

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Ryo. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't be sorry. Everything's my fault. You're always so nice and perfect with me, irresistibly hot as well... I was lost. I love you. Like... for real. So don't leave me because I'm a dumb male who lost his sense of direction, okay ?" The guitarist was not smiling for once. The feelings he needed to convey were wrapped with a serious face and firm voice. Ohkura leaned towards his lover for another kiss, his only congruent way to respond such a declaration with a killer migraine nesting in his head. "Uh, stop. You need a shower and a toothbrush first. You killed a bottle and nearly two cigarette packs last night, and despite the fact you're sexy and I love you, I'm not up for kissing an ashtray first thing in the morning."

"Is that the moment when I should say 'I love you too' ?" 

****************

The water was burning hot but he didn't care : at least it had a wonderful effect on his headache. The pulsations between his temples weakened and he could finally see clear lines as well as true colors. He hadn't drunk and smoked like this for years, no wonder his body was reminding him he was not in his twenties anymore.At least he knew he wouldn't even look at a bourbon bottle for months, maybe years.

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Ryo filling a bag with clothes. Jeans, sweaters and scarves that he took directly from Ohkura's closet. 

"What are you doing ? Preparing my bag and sending me to rehab ?" He let out a small chuckle but was not reassured at all by this. The after effects of the alcohol were still here after all and he couldn't prevent the small panic attack in his heart.

"Nope. We're leaving for today. I can't deal with Tokyo anymore and we need to... talk. I hope that you don't mind if I borrow some of your clothes, mine are ruined."

"... No problem, but..."

"Yeah I know you're taller and bigger and I'm skinny and... I don't care. I won't be fashionable, do you mind ?"

"Not at all."

"Great, let's go !" Ryo beamed at him as he was taking the small travel bag and left the room. Ohkura grabbed something to wear in his dressing and ran after his boyfriend.

"But... where are we going ?"

"It's a surprise !"

****************

Ryo drove them out of the city and then out of the suburbs, past hundreds of similar family houses, to finally reach the sea shore. When he killed the engine, they were in a small coastal town, bathed in the light of the winter sun. The wind was cold and the only persisting sound they could hear, engulfing the car, whistling along the mirrors and tires.

"Where are we ?"

"I don't know, but it looks nice and deserted. So I guess it's perfect." Ryo opened his door and left the car, grabbing the travel bag he had thrown in the back. Ohkura searched through his glove box for the shades he knew he had left there long ago. They were dusty and not trendy anymore but it would do against the strong light that threatenned to trigger another headache. When he joined the other outside, he felt suddenly well again. The peace radiating from this place was a fantastic cure for his troubled mind and without thinking twice he took his boyfriend in his arms, holding him so close that the smaller guy disappeared in their embrace. 

"Are you still mad at me ?" asked Ryo with a small voice. His fists were clenched around a bundle of Ohkura's sweater fabric, not ready to let go.

"Of course not. I was never really mad at you... I thought the problem was me."

Ryo took a step back suddenly, still holding the other's sweater tightly. Looking at him right in the eyes he said :

"You never were a problem... you ... Come."

He led his boyfriend by the hand, walking furiously along the shore, putting as much distance as he could between them and the car, the last reminder of their daily routine. When they arrived at the very edge of the pier, with only the sea before their eyes and no one else to see them, he turned and pushed Ohkura against the lighthouse, getting rid of the old shades in the same movement. Standing on tiptoes he crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss, letting his hands slip under the other's sweater hem and caressing his way up to his hips and down again to his butt. This sudden action surprised Ohkura but very fast he joined the feast and pulling Ryo against him, shifted their positions. He took the smaller man in his arms, letting the other's legs go up around his hips, and resumed their kissing as he thrust both of their fused bodies against the wall. 

The wind was still strong and cold, messing their hair and freezing their skins. When they parted a second to take a breath, Ryo put his right hand on the other's mouth and said very fast:

"Wait a second, it's fucking cold here." He got back on his feet and walked around the lighthouse, searching for something. "Hey ! There's a door ! It would be a miracle if..."

The door opened under the pressure of his fingers, the handle hadn't been used for a long time and the latch broke instantly. They stepped into the lighthouse, a small round single room equipped with old stairs which climbed all the way up to the lights. In front of the door, a table was covered in books and papers, with a single chair waiting for some guardian who had certainly left for years. The whole place seemed somewhat abandonned but it was not messy and the presence of the wind was downgraded to a relaxing background noise.

"Wow are you sure that..." Said Ohkura with his little boy voice. 

"Yep. I'm sure..." The naughty smile he bore was quite a surprise to his lover who hadn't seen it in a while. Finally Ryo seemed to have come to terms with his desires, or so he hoped because the situation was too great to let it pass. The mere thought of being here, with his lover, sheltered from any prying eye and with weeks of desires built up in his gut gave him chills and as soon as Ryo turned to him he took up where they had left off. They thrown their coats and sweaters on the parquet that had a nice soft wax smell and lied there together, caressing and tasting each other's skin. Time slowed down for them and in this world that was only them, Ryo could finally relax and tame his boyfriend's body, passing the tip of his fingers slowly on every single mole he met and kissing them on his way. He drew a mental map of the sensible areas that he would be glad to abuse further and the tender ones that he bit slightly, learning in this exercise the different intonations of moaning Ohkura could produce. And this voice had never sounded that seducing to his ear. He kept exploring until the latter was left entirely naked and shivering under his ministrations. He then went back to other's mouth and let his hands roam on those studied spots to check the responses. And it went over his expectations as it seemed to drive the young man crazy with desire. 

Ohkura couldn't take this any longer without acting. He had let Ryo explore, touch and nibble to show how compliant he could be and how he didn't want to rush him. But his body was trembling for more and when the other kissed him again on the lips, he finally lowered his hands to get rid of the other's jeans, this dreadful barrier that had caused so many disappointments. When his fingers passed the hem of the pants, slipping further down until he could feel the arousal of his lover, he stopped for a second and searched for approval in Ryo's ever black pupils. This sight was bliss as the guitarist, with a single gaze, expressed all the longing and mutual desire he felt. This silent approval was all that he had waited for and in less than a second the jeans and underwear were gone, finally letting them feel every inch of the beloved body on their skins. This simple contact felt already so overwhelming and unexpected given the previous days, that it triggered a pure, burning want that had to be satisfied within the next seconds, a repressed longing they didn't have any will to reject again. In their frenzy, Ohkura's large hand went down between them and taking both of their aroused lengths together, gave a first soft stroke that had Ryo bite his neck in pleasure. Encouraged by the exhilarating noises his lover was producing, he kept moving his hand, up and down, slowing the rythm when he felt they were too close to bliss. This raw pleasure was maybe not the 'first time' he would have dreamed of before, but it was perfect nonetheless, with its flaws and the incredible harmony he felt in their yearning. The other chanting moans filled every single empty spots in his heart as he was himself reaching his peak, locking their lips together in a kiss for a last display of love before they came as one in an incredible ecstasy.

****************

A few minutes before the recording of their new single, Ryo was chatting happily with Yoko and Subaru about the brand new RPG they had to crash test soon, when Ohkura entered the room. The young man walked to him, pressed a kiss on his nape and went directly to an empty table to get rid of his bag. Subaru and Yoko stopped talking suddenly as they followed the drummer with prying eyes.

"What ? It's 2016 guys, my boyfriend has the right to kiss me when..."

"Ohkura !!! You're not blonde anymore !" shrieked Subaru apparently excited with the news.

"Nope, I wanted some change... I like it better this way for now, right Ryo-chan ?"

"Yeah, you look good anyway, but what I would like to know is... why is this even a thing ?" Turning towards his older friends, he expected an elaborated answer to justify the sudden agitation.

The duet seemed embarassed for a second before Yoko extended his open hand in front of Subaru. 

"Come on, you lost, sucker. Give me the money."

"Shit." Concluded the singer, who reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"What ? Excuse me ? What did you bet behind our backs ?" Ryo and Ohkura where waiting for a justification, their common irascible nature tickled by the situation. 

Yoko, glad to be the winner, forgot that he might not make it alive out of the room this time and in a chuckle, spilled the beans.

"Well, all your exes we met were blonde... Subaru bet it was a prerequisite for you to get horny and that we could expect Tatsu to stay blonde for a long while. Obviously it's not happening." He winked at the couple and waved the bills in the air before announcing that they were all going to have a drink on Subaru after work


End file.
